


Five's a Crowd

by FuzzyCrayon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyCrayon/pseuds/FuzzyCrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Reader gets it on with some of the boys from the 104th. *Cue the saxophone*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sampling

**Author's Note:**

> SNK and all its characters belong to Isayama. You belong to you. This fic takes place in the near future, so everyone is 19/20. Also Alive!Marco, because reasons.  
> This is my first fic, thanks for reading <3  
> SMUTTY LEMON, LEMONY SMUT

 You weren’t really sure how you had ended up like this, half naked straddling the shyest boy in the Survey Corps, with Jean Kirschstien’s hardened length in your mouth. After years in the military, you had grown extremely close to the other members of the Corps, and after a wild night of drinking, and Reiner Braun not so subtly hitting on you, he, Bertholdt, Jean and Marco had admitted to having feelings for you. Drunk on spirits and their attention, you jokingly suggested that the once unseasoned boys turned war hardened men should learn to share you. Somehow the comment turned into a running joke and eventually a concrete plan. So here you were, in an abandoned room of the castle acting on said ridiculous plan. At twenty, you never thought you would engage in such, _ahem_ , sordid acts but here you were. Each of these men were beautiful in their own way and they all wanted you, so at one point you just decided _why the hell not?_  
          You worked on Jean slowly, throat relaxing to accommodate his length. “Me too (y/n),” groaned Reiner as he trailed the tip of his length across your right cheek, leaving a trail of wetness behind. You hummed in response, looking up at Jean and continuing to bob your head, taking in as much of him as you could. His honey eyes were glazed as he stared at you half lidded, worrying his bottom teeth between his lips. You released him slowly, embarrassed by the slurping noises you emitted. Feeling neglected, Reiner began trailing his fingers through your hair, pushing it out of your face, desperate to gain your attention. Your eyes met; his were bright with anticipation. At his expression, you couldn’t help the feelings of worry and dread that rushed through you  
You had agreed to this hadn’t you? You wanted their attention and now you had it. But you couldn’t help the feeling of shame that washed over you as you straddled one boy and had three others vying for your attention.  
 _Oh God, I can’t do this._  
          Bertholdt shifted beneath you, running his warm, large hands against your bare thighs. This gesture, though appreciated, did nothing to soothe you. If anything it made you more self-conscious, and you moved to shield your still covered chest. Your cheeks burned and you stared hard at the ground, trying to dispel your embarrassment by sheer force of will.  
         “Hey...” You felt warmth press against your back as freckled, muscled arms moved to wrap gently at your waist. Marco, in his infinite wisdom had relinquished his place on the small cot that sat as the only piece of furniture in the room. He knelt behind you, sensing your discomfort, he laced his fingers through yours, nuzzling the side of your neck. “(Y/n)... It’s okay, you want this right?...We can stop.” Marco began pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to the side of your neck and your eyes fluttered closed at the welcome display of gentleness.  
          “N-no,” you stuttered; Marco’s lips halted instantly. You looked down at Bertholdt, whose lust filled eyes met yours. He was slack-jawed, neck bent slightly off the floor. You felt his hardness beneath your bottom, and knew it had to be uncomfortable. He leaned up on his elbows, snapping his mouth shut and nodding firmly at you.  
         So there wasn’t a ‘Point of No Return.‘ Despite the fact that you had already given your consent, none of these men were willing to proceed unless they knew you were one hundred percent willing, one hundred percent of the time. You felt flushed with gratitude, and took shuddering breaths to calm yourself. Marco began tracing soft circles on your exposed stomach.

          “It’s okay,” Jean said, squatting beside you and taking your chin in his strong hand. He absentmindedly ran his thumb across your cheek. “(Y/n), look at me.” When you finally did, you were taken aback by the raw amount of affection in his amber eyes,“We know this is a lot to handle, but we just couldn’t bare the idea of not being with you.”  
           “I..I want you all too, it’s just mmmff-” His chapped lips cut you off, pressing gently, but resolutely against yours. He coaxed your tongue into his mouth, before relinquishing control of the kiss over to you.  
           There were four of them, and one of you, but you were in control. Nothing would happen without your say so. You could feel the tension ebbing out of your body.  
            You broke off the kiss, but leaned forward to press your lips against the corner of Jean’s mouth in thanks.

            “Well come here then,” you ordered Reiner, whose hand returned to your hair. Leaning forward, you took what you could of him into your mouth, closing your eyes. What you couldn’t take in, you stroked slowly with your left hind, the right perched on Bertholdt’s chest for balance.  
            “Fuck (y/n)!” Reiner groaned above you, fingers tightening in your (h/c) hair. The stretch of your body left your neck fully exposed to Bertholdt, who wasted no time in relishing in the sweetness of your skin. Soon, his nips and licks replenished your dwindling lust, and your hips began grinding against his.  
            Not to be outdone, Marco slipped your unbuttoned shirt over your shoulders and gave your breasts a firm squeeze. He fumbled behind you for a moment, but soon your bra joined the rapidly growing pile of clothes. You kept your head bobbing against Reiner, who was unleashing a litany of curse words.    
            You felt Marco’s teeth tug at your ear while he teased you, hands sliding under your breasts and refusing to give attention where you wanted it most. Finally, he cupped them in his hands, thumbs brushing gently across your nipples. They hardened against his palms and he pinched them firmly. Waves of white hot pleasure shot through your body. You felt yourself growing wet as a dull ache started to make itself known between your thighs. With Bertholdt’s tongue at your neck and Marco’s fingers practically assaulting your nipples, you knew you wouldn’t be able to stand the teasing for much longer.  
            This was hardly your first time. Years spent in service of the Survey Corps had taught you that life was short and the last thing you wanted was to miss out on any experiences. But this was certainly your first time in such an.....ambitious situation. You didn’t know how it was going to work, and truthfully you didn’t care. Instead you decided to focus on the pleasure that the boys were giving you and continued to slide your mouth around Reiner’s manhood.  
          It was sloppy work, but he seemed floored by your enthusiasm, if his long sighs and grunts were anything to go by. Reiner’s face was screwed up in pleasure, eyes shut tight as he muttered your name like a prayer. You could see how hard it was for him to keep from thrusting into your warm mouth. More saliva began to drip slowly from your lips, and you pulled back, releasing him with a soft ‘pop.’ You leaned forward again to tongue the slit on the head of his cock, and licked away a small bead of pre-cum that had accumulated there. At that action, Reiner’s fingers tightened in your hair to the point of pain.  
           “Y/N! I’m so close, stop or I’m gonna lose it,” he all but shouted. Grinning up at him mischievously, you slide your left hand up and down his length, your saliva easing the glide of your fingers. You took him into your mouth again, and released a near pornographic moan of pleasure as you felt Marco’s hand slide over your panties and rub softly at the tender flesh between your thighs. The vibrations of your moans proved too much for Reiner, and with a loud and deep growl he released himself into your mouth.You grimaced as the hot, salty liquid hit your taste buds and slid down your throat as you swallowed.  
            “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t even warn you,” Reiner said, as he lowered himself to you.  
            “It’s okay,” you smiled at him, and he returned it, before leaning in to slide his tongue between your parted lips to kiss you sweetly. Afterwards, Reiner moved to sit down on the cot, and seemed content to watch for a while. Marco had not stopped his assault on you, and continued to release sounds of appreciation as you grew wet under his soft touches. You looked over your shoulder to see Jean lazily stroking his erection, eyes glues to your hardened nipples.  
      _So he’s a breast man, huh?_  
           You leaned back and closed your eyes, resting your head against Marco’s shoulder. Your hips circled over Bertholdt’s erection as his fingers gripped your smooth thighs. You felt his breath, warm on your neck, until it moved lower, and his mouth latched onto one of your hardened buds. You left your eyes closed, moans growing louder as Bertholdt began to swirl his tongue around and suck gently at you. His other hand moved up to caress your neglected breast as you ran your fingers through the hair at the back of his neck to hold him to you. After what felt like an eternity, he switched to the other side, and nibbled gently.  
         “Mmm Bert that’s so good,” you groaned, feeling his erection twitch beneath your bottom. You started to wonder if you could finish from these gentle touches alone, but quickly banished the thought as Marco’s fingers finally began to stray beneath the elastic of your panties. Jean pulled you out of your haze of lazy pleasure.  
          “For fuck’s sake Marco, just take them off,” he growled. Marco’s fingers stilled, _No_ , as did Bert’s mouth.  
         “Is that alright?” Marco whispered into your ear. You responded by nodding frantically, “Please.” He pressed his lips against your temple, wrapped strong arms around your waist and lifted you from your kneeling position on the floor. The tops of your feet rested against the hardwood, but all of your weight was in Marco’s arms. Without missing a beat, Bertholdt rolled your panties over your hips and tugged them down as far as they could go, but the angle was too awkward, and they sat, stretched wide across your thighs. Jean was next to you in a flash, fingers flashing out to rip the soft material. You shouted a meek “Hey!” in protest but really you were pleased by his impatience. Marco held you firmly against his chest, arms knotted tightly underneath your breasts. The position left you completely exposed to Jean and Bertholdt, who laid back down on the floor, olive green eyes so blown with lust they were nearly black. You noticed that he had tugged off his shirt and feasted your eyes on the expanse of tan, lean muscle.      
          His eyes were locked on your exposed sex. His gaze was sobering, and you felt a flush burn its way onto your cheeks and across your chest.  
          “Hey, don’t get embarrassed again,” Jean said, fingers moving to tickle the soft skin of your stomach. You tried not too laugh, but his calloused fingers sent you into a fit of giggles as they skimmed over your sensitized skin.  
          “He’s right, y/n, you’re beautiful,” Marco agreed, lowering you back down to settle atop the chiseled planes of Bertholdt’s lower stomach. He hummed appreciatively as your wetness met his skin, large hands once again settling on your thighs. Jean’s hands began kneading your breasts. Every few squeezes he pinched your nipples, toying with them until they grew hard again. He couldn’t stop the smirk that settled on his face every time his fingers caused you to release a high pitched yelp. Marco gently grabbed your chin and moved to give you a sloppy, over the shoulder kiss. You had experience kissing Marco, having done it more than a few times after the higher ups had rewarded the younger soldiers with alcohol. There was an indescribable sweetness to his lips that you just couldn’t get enough of. You licked at his bottom lip and he quickly opened his mouth to let his tongue slide against yours. His taste was familiar and delicious. He kept one arm wrapped tightly around you, holding you to his sculpted chest. The other was lightly gripping your chin and neck, as your kiss grew more heated.  
          You nearly screamed into Marco’s mouth as one of the other boys pressed a finger against your clit. You opened your eyes and peeked down to see Bertholdt leaning up on one hand, the other toying with your sensitive bundle of nerves. He was pushing against you a little too firmly for a first touch, but before you had time to complain, Bertholdt’s fingers were splayed across your abdomen, and his thumb was brushing harsh circles over your clit.  
         “Too much, too much..” You mumbled, trying to get him to use less pressure, the pleasure he was giving you almost painful. He didn’t ease up, only shifted his hand to slide one long finger inside you, and work it in tandem with his thumb. Marco tugged you back into a kiss, and you groaned into his mouth. When you felt Jean’s teeth skim against your nipple, you knew you were overstimulated but couldn’t manage to break away from Marco’s lips long enough to beg them to caress you more gently. “Does it feel good?” Bertholdt asked, sliding another finger into you. Upon his question, an orgasm ripped through your body so suddenly, you felt like you would faint with the intensity of it. The pleasure was extraordinary, as you clamped down hard around Bert’s fingers. Marco released your lips and you sucked in a deep breath, only to have Jean replace him. He kissed you hard, tongue moving with yours as Bertholdt continued to move you through your orgasm.  
         Jean moved back to let you breathe, a dark blush staining his cheeks. “Shh, gorgeous, you keep screaming like that and we’re all gonna get caught.” You let out a shaky laugh and reached down to stroke Berthtoldt’s arm, anything to get him to let up on you. He slowly retracted his fingers, licking his lips as he looked down to see them glistening with your release. He pressed a kiss against your forehead before sliding with slick digits into his mouth to taste you. You felt like you could come again from the sight alone and nearly leapt up with joy when Marco responded to the lewd sight with a “Good idea, Bert.”  
        Marco stood from up from behind you, and leaned down to scoop you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist as his hands gripped the soft flesh of your bottom. He walked you over to the cot, and laid you on your back next to Reiner, whose length was returning to full hardness. _How did I even fit that thing into my mouth?_ You hadn’t taken the time to notice before, but it was scary huge. He eyed your naked body hungrily, and seemed to be eagerly awaiting his turn to have your attention once again. “Ugh, hey,” you said to him lamely, before reaching out to grab his forearm. He laughed, “Hey baby,” and leaned over to kiss your swollen lips.  
         Marco moved to kneel between your knees, slipping a hand into his undone uniform pants to relieve some of the pressure on his groin. Your knees were dangling over the edge of the bed, toes skimming the floor. Reiner leaned back, eyes trained to the soft, wet flesh between your  thighs. His eyes flicked between your sex and Marco, who spread your thighs apart, before leaning forward to throw one leg over his shoulder. You were shivering with anticipation. You knew just how talented his tongue was and couldn’t wait to feel him employ his skills against your sensitive folds. He started by pressing hot kisses against your inner thighs. You could tell he was stifling his laughter each time you jerked when his lips met your skin. He slid one hand up, to spread your sex open to his tongue. The first touch of his wet muscle against you sent your eyes rolling to the back of your head. You yelped, arching you back to feel more of him. His tongue was lapping gently at your clit, before dipping lower and darting inside of you. You gripped his beautiful, chocolate brown locks tightly in one fist, and continued to writhe against his tongue, moaning loudly. When he reached underneath you to grip your bottom and press himself even closer to you, you started chanting his name amidst words like _Oh God, right there_ and _don’t stop_. Your toes were curled up in pleasure and you were vaguely aware that you had started begging him _Please Marco_.  
           “Fuck,” you heard Reiner grunt out. You felt his strong hand reach out to grab your free one, interlacing your fingers. He seemed to understand your desperate need to latch onto something, as Marco’s tongue continued to push you to indescribable heights of pleasure. You knew you were seconds from reaching your peak again and your thighs clamped down tightly around Marco’s head. You’re body was taut with anticipation of release, when suddenly the pleasure vanished completely as Marco pulled away from you to grin at your wrecked state with an uncharacteristically cocky smile. _This smug bastard_ , you were so close. “You taste really good,” he said, sliding his thumb across his bottom lip and into his mouth. He stood to discard his pants and boxers, erection jutting proudly from a thatch of dark curls. His manhood was a deep red at the head, and looked impossibly thick. He lifted you again, turning your body to lie properly on the cot and settled himself between your thighs. The sting of his initial denial of your orgasm was erased as his scooped your bottom up onto his thighs, the tip of his erection pressing against you. You loved that he was the first one to take you. You were extremely close and no one had ever made you feel as safe as Marco. “You ready?” he asked, one arm holding your hips close to his. He rubbed the head of his cock between your soft folds and you ached to have him inside of you. Head and upper back still resting on the cot, you nodded firmly, “Hurry up.” He grinned and then sank inside of you slowly. His eyes snapped shut and he moaned deeply at the feeling of you around him. Thanks to his and Bertholdt’s efforts, you were more than ready and felt only immense pleasure as you stretched to take him in.  
             “Y/n.... y/n, you feel amazing,” he moaned out through gritted teeth. You could only hum in response, too lost in the feeling of him inside you. As soon as he sank in fully, he wrapped both arms around you and brought your front to his chest. He held you tightly and buried his face in your breasts, favoring the slow, deep grind of your hips over thrusting in and out of you. He stayed buried deep inside you as you continued to move slowly against one another. “Oh, Marco,” you moaned “I’m not... I can’t last, please.” He began to bounce you up and down on his length, watching your breasts move with each of his thrusts. He kept his pace hard and slow. The experience was much like kissing him, impossibly sweet and natural. You slid your hands from his shoulders to tug gently at his soft hair and began planting kisses at the spattering of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. “I wanted you for so long,” he whispered so you knew it was for your ears only. “I can’t, Marco...,” you sobbed, “I’m gonna-”  
            “Wait for me.” Marco had never been one to order others around, but the tone of his voice was so absolute you held back your release by sheer force of will until he moaned out your name along with a loud _now_ , and you left yourself go with him. You were holding onto each so tightly as aftershocks of pleasure rolled between your sweaty skin. You felt him release deep inside of you and he held you until you ceased trembling. He leaned forward from his kneeling position, bracing himself against the cot to lie on top of you. He kissed you so sweetly, it made you want to cry. “Y/n, y/n..” he chanted softly, moving back to admire your flushed face, chocolate eyes shining with unspoken adoration.  
           “That was...” You heard Jean mutter out, and were snatched out of your post-coital bliss. You looked to your left to find three pairs of eyes locked on you and Marco intensely. You knew immediately that the pace of your lovemaking with Marco had changed something in the room. It was something meant for the two of you alone. You hadn’t anticipated that your long awaited first time with the beautiful freckled boy would leave you that emotional, and clearly no one else had as well. Marco looked just as shocked by the reminder of the room’s other occupants and slid out of you reluctantly. “Umm,” he mumbled, looking embarrassed. Everyone seemed to sense the shift, and with sweat cooling on your skin, your eyes began frantically searching for your clothes. Marco moved off of you and you were up in a flash, reaching for the first shirt you saw. You had to get out of there, and fast. Unfortunately, Kirschstein too quick. He reached out, pressing your back against his lean chest. “Where do you think you’re going?”          
            “I....Ugh promised Sasha I would help her raid the kitchen and I only just remembered...so, yeah..” you trailed off knowing that the excuse sounded completely ridiculous. You waited for Jean to start laughing at you but instead, he turned you around slowly in his arms and titled your chin up so you were forced to face him. “Y/n, please don’t leave,” he started to gently tug the shirt out of your hands, one strong arm still anchoring you to him. “Please,” he repeated, leaning down to press kisses to your half-open eyelids. His hardness was pressing, hot, against your belly. You looked up to take in his long, handsome face. The striking eyes, pointed nose and chin, flushed lips and sharp cheekbones. You noticed that his top lip was fuller than his bottom one. The detail was small but it filled you with desire. You and Jean had been easy friends, which apparently was rare for the brash boy. You liked many things about him, from his quick tongue to that ridiculous two-toned hair. Much unlike the other soldiers, you never fought with him, favoring spending hours in his company laughing. He made mundane chores bearable, always keeping you entertained. You could tell he was worried your answer would be no, so you leaned forward to rest you forehead against his chest, and nodded yes, slowly, not trusting your voice.  
             Turning from you, he gripped your smaller hand in his, leading you once again towards the cot. Marco was sitting there looking exhausted and reached out to skim his fingers across your navel. He smiled sweetly at you. You responded by dragging his hand up to your lips to press kisses against the pads of his fingers. He sucked in a sharp breath when your teeth dragged against the tip of his middle finger. The gesture seemed to calm something in him, so you kissed his palm and released his hand. Jean had busied himself by spreading an unused blanket on the floor. He settled himself on top of it, crossed his legs and reached out for you. You straddled him, reaching between your bodies to stroke him. He smashed your lips together and kissed you hard, before leaning back to lie on the floor, knees pointed towards the ceiling. “Ride me,” he commanded, hands gripping at your hips. You scooted forward to align your bodies, and slid his hardness between your folds, teasing him. His grip tightened, “Anything for you, pony boy,” he grimaced and pinched your bottom. He wasn’t as thick as Marco, but he was longer and curved slightly to the left. Before you could stop yourself, you mumbled out “It’s crooked.” Jean looked away, embarrassed so you leaned over to kiss and nip at his neck and chin and finally his lips, repeating “I love it,” between kisses. When he responded to the kiss you knew you were forgiven, so you rose up to slide him inside of you. The truth was, you found you really did love the slight bend in his cock, as the angle pressed against a sweet spot deep inside you, sending shockwaves of pleasure from your core. He released a loud sigh, “Y/n, you’re so tight.”  
           "Oh my G- Jean, fuck,” the feeling of him inside you was extraordinary as you began to bounce on top of him. As soon as he recovered from the first feel of you around him, he started thrusting up into you, the force up his hips causing you to moan and pant. His pace was brutal, he was in complete control beneath you. You gripped his chest to try and steady yourself, nails digging into the sun-kissed skin as you continued to scream out your pleasure. When he reached one hand down your stomach to pinch at your bundle of nerves, you couldn’t stop yourself, “Jean, I’m coming-”  
               “C’mon baby,” he grunted in response, as your inner muscles began to squeeze around him. You threw your head back and cried as he continued to pound you through your orgasm. Hot tears started to roll down your cheeks as he slammed you onto him, one brawny arm reaching behind him to claw at the leg of the cot. The bulging muscles of his bicep were beautiful to you; masculinity oozed from him as thrusted into you and shouted, his creamy release firing into your tightness. His hand gripped your bottom hard enough to bruise and he moaned beneath you. You moved your hips in slow circles, milking him through his orgasm before collapsing onto his chest, gasping wildly. His chest was heaving with effort as he fisted one hand in the hair around the back of your neck. His other hand drew faint pattern against the curve of your spine. You titled your head up to tug his ear between your teeth and murmur sweet words of thanks to him. A sticky wetness was cooling between your bodies as your breathing returned to normal. You moved to perch yourself on top of him and he grinned roguishly at you when he noticed the shaking of your weakened arms.  
          You couldn’t help but return the smile, “Don’t get cocky, Kirschstien,” He held up his hands in mock surrender. You lifted your hips to allow him to slide out of you and rolled off on him and onto your back. Jean reached out for your hand, to press a kiss to its back. You laid beside each other for a moment, feeling sleep tug at your eyelids.  
         Reiner’s deep voice pulled you out of drowsiness. “You don’t get to rest yet, Y/n,” he grunted out, rolling to onto your belly. Reiner lifted your bottom up into the air, knees planted firmly on the blanket. You tried to raise up onto all fours, but a warm hand on your back kept your chest and cheek planted firmly on the blanket. The position left you completely exposed to Reiner, whom you assumed was kneeling behind you. Marco and Jean had both left you so thoroughly satisfied, you hardly wanted more. But when the blonde pushed two thick fingers inside of you, the coil of pleasure in your body began tightening up again.  
        “Reiner please,” you sighed out, “I’m already wet, so please,” you wiggled your bottom at him, trying to get him to just take you already. He only laughed in response, nudged your knees further apart and slid a third finger into you. His fingers began to scissor inside of you, stretching you open to the point of pain. “Ow, fuck,” you choked out, trying to open your legs wider to ease the burning stretch between your thighs.  
       “I know, baby,” was Reiner’s response, as his free hand rubbed soothing circles at the base of your spine. Jean’s eyes were narrowed dangerously at the hulking blonde. You briefly wondered if Marco and Bertl’s faces shared the same dark expression but forgot how to think when Reiner’s fingers retracted from you and the head of his cock pressed between your folds. He felt huge, thicker than his fingers and you could tell he had tried his best to prepare you for the massive length that was slowly pressing into your core. You felt your own wetness trickle down your thighs, your body desperately trying to accommodate him inside you. Small cries of pain ripped from your chest, as inch after inch of Reiner’s hardened flesh continued to tear you open. “Wait, stop,” you begged, and he stilled immediately, hands pressing firmly at your hips to encourage the arch of your back. Jean shuffled closer to you and slipped one hand beneath you to circle your clit. You welcomed the pleasurable distraction, trying to will the muscles of your lower body to relax further. Reiner began rocking the two of you back and forth, never pressing deeper or pulling out of you. The motion was small and gentle, and marked the first real moment of enjoyment Reiner’s member had given you. He took your soft moans as encouragement, as he and Jean continued to work you to a place of comfort. Reiner didn’t push inside of you further, until you reached around to grasp at his bottom and encourage him deeper. Once fully seated inside you, Reiner sat back on his haunches, groaning deeply about your tightness, about how amazing you felt around him.  
         “I’m okay,” you whispered to Jean, who slowly pulled his fingers from you, looking unconvinced. The initial pain was slowly making its way towards blinding pleasure, as sweat gathered on your aching body. “Move,” you ordered, and Reiner didn’t hold himself back as he mercilessly dove in and out of you. His large cock hit every special place inside of you without effort, and soon you were biting at the skin of your forearm, trying desperately to muffle your screams of pleasure. You couldn’t manage to produce full words, only partial yelps of Reiner’s name along with an intermittent _fuck_. Reiner released your hips to grip you around your upper arms and pull your back to his chest. His strength was unquestionable as the slammed into you, hips smacking loudly against your bottom. Your head hung forward, sweaty hair cascading around your flushed face. Reiner was chanting behind you, “Fuck, fuck,fuck, Y/n!” His thrusts soon become erratic, growing deeper and more forceful by the second. You came with a shout, releasing an embarrassingly loud, keening moan before a large, pale hand came to wrap around your mouth. You sucked Reiner’s middle finger into your mouth, your moans only increasing in volume as he rode you through your orgasm. He pulled out quickly, flipping you onto your back and reentering you. The pleasure washing through you was growing painful, there was no way you could reach your peak again so soon. Reiner eyed your bouncing breasts with a carnal expression on his face. He was fucking you like some kind of wild animal and you were lost in it. You felt the coil in your belly tightening again, and nearly considered begging Reiner to stop; you were overstimulated and he wasn’t holding anything back. This time an orgasm crashed through you so violently, you body shook with the intensity of it. Waves of white hot pleasure crashed through your veins. You were vaguely aware of the fact that you were screaming wildly, as you clamped down around Reiner tightly, pulling him to his end. He pulled out again, and without stroking his cock, released rope after rope of sticky white fluid onto your belly, face was screwed up in pleasure. Reiner looked impossibly sexy, muscles twitching, red flush spreading across his sweaty skin. After he finished, he collapsed on top of you, smearing his cum between your bellies, tonguing you hungrily.      
             He released your mouth, allowing you to drag breath into your depleted lungs. He rested his head on your collarbone, tongue flicking out to taste the sweat that had accumulated there. You ran your hands through his short hair, nails raking gently at his scalp. Your body felt achingly empty without him inside you.  
           “Fuck, that was hot,” Jean commented.  
           “Mmm,” Marco hummed in agreement, “She’s so pretty when she comes.” Reiner must have agreed, because he grunted against your skin before growling out a “Fucking beautiful.” Reiner rolled off of you, before moving to wipe the stickiness from your belly with someone’s undershirt. You felt blissfully catatonic, and practically purred when Reiner’s long hands patiently began to untangle what you were sure was the most wild sex hair of your life.              
            “Holy shit, Fubar, how are you walking?” Jean snorted. You looked up to see Bertholdt hovering near the bottom of the blanket, with a pronounced bulge in his undone uniform trousers. Jean’s comment had clearly unnerved the shy boy, as he looked away from you, uncertain. “I didn’t forget about you Bertl,” you smiled up at him, pushing lightly at Jean’s chest to make room for the lanky man. He grumbled angrily but scooted over. You sat up on your knees and tugged Bertholdt’s pants and boxers down. His erection was longer than Reiner’s, and still quite thick. He clearly had been suffering for quite some time, as it was nearly purple at the head and dripping with pre-cum. You closed your lips around him to reward him for his patience, and he released a pleasured sigh, fingers running through your hair. You bobbed your head around him, relaxing your throat to take in more. He was struggling to remain quiet above you, teeth gnawing fiercely at his bottom lip.You released with a loud ‘pop‘ tickled by his adorably disgruntled expression. “How do you want me?” You asked, giggling as the pronounced blush on his cheeks burned degrees hotter.  
             “Umm l-lie down on your side, please Y-y/n,” he stuttered okay. “Roger that,” you said crawling back on the blanket to lay down and face Reiner. The muscled blonde was half-asleep but smiled lazily, baring a row of straight white teeth. He reached a hand out to run his thumb across your bottom lip, eyes darkening as your tongue peeked out to lick it. Bertholdt settled behind you, pulling you flush against him, bottom cradled in the curve of his hips. His hardness rubbed against you as he reached a hand around to fondle gently at your breast before sliding down to lift your thigh into the air. He slid inside you slowly, the angle causing him to grind slowly against your sweet spot. “Oh Bert,” you moaned, reaching your arm around to tangle in his black hair. He started to thrust into you, setting a pace that was both sweet and maddening. This time your pleasure built up slowly and steadily. Without missing a beat, he slid your thigh further up his arm. The adjustment allowed him to reach between your thighs and rub at the bundle of nerves between your folds. “Nnghh... Bert..That’s..” You trailed off, unable to stop high pitched gasps from escaping your mouth. He continued to slide in and out of you, fingers working to move you towards your climax. Your fingers tightened in his hair as he slid his hand from your sex, released your leg and pressed your thighs together again. He reached his arm around your middle to pull you onto his chest as he rolled onto his back. He bent his legs, knees pointed towards the ceiling and reached his hands beneath your thighs to bend your legs. Throughout the maneuver, he never ceased his long, gentle thrusts into your body. Lying atop his sculpted chest, you continued to whine quietly as he panted into your ear. “Y-y/n..” He mumbled, pressing kisses to the skin behind your ear. “Bertl, I want to see your face, please,” you said. He stilled beneath you momentarily, releasing your thighs so you could climb off of him.  
             You laid back down on the blanket as Bertholdt crawled on top of you, propping himself up on his forearms. You snuck a hand between your heated bellies to push him inside of you again. After a few thrusts, you wrapped your legs around his hips to pull him deeper inside of you. His hardened length continued to drive you towards your climax, as beads of sweat rolled from his brow and down his neck. You reached your hands beneath his arms to claw at his back as his hips pushed even deeper inside of you.You knew you couldn’t last and sunk your teeth into the muscles of his shoulder. You spasmed around him as you climaxed, muffling your moans into his neck. While not as intense as your climax with Reiner, this one lasted impossibly long, rolling through you for what felt like hours. Bertholdt’s olive eyes were trained on your face, as he took in your pleasured expressions. His full lips were parted softly, so you leaned up to tangle your tongues together as you whimpered into his mouth. You knew he was close as his thrusts lost their gentleness. He pried one of your hands from his shoulders and locked your fingers together as he drove into you one final time, hot seed spilling deep inside of you. He rolled onto his back after pulling out, settling you on top him to cuddle into his chest. He kissed your forehead tenderly as sleep began to call to you.  
            “Oi, Bert,” Reiner interjected, “Learn to share.” Bertholdt tightened his arms around before growling out a quiet “Wait your turn.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his rare forwardness, snuggling tighter against his chest. “I call next,” Jean mumbled from somewhere over Bert’s shoulder. Your laughter turned infectious then as someone, presumably Reiner, reached out to pinch lightly at your bottom. You knew the five of you would have a lot to work out tomorrow, but decided not to worry about it as your eyes finally dropped closed.  
          You woke the next morning tangled up in Jean’s arms. Marco’s face was pressed firmly against your naked stomach, arms wrapped lightly around your waist. Bertholdt and Reiner were both snoring softly from somewhere on the floor. Last night had been extraordinary, and in the harsh light of the morning, you knew who you wanted to be with and that was-            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that ending! Each of the boys gets one of his own. Thanks for reading my first fic xoxo


	2. Don't be a Sore Loser: Reiner's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner gets the girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiner x Reader Smut Warning

  You sat up slowly, disentangling yourself from Jean and Marco’s arms. You moved carefully, slipping out of their holds to stand at full height and stretch. You were sore in the best way, bones of your back cracking as you stretched your arms up over your head. _I need a shower._ You tiptoed around the room, gathering your clothes into your arms. Every time you had to bend or reach, your muscles protested, legs quivering from the effort. You slid your panties up your legs, fastened your bra, and threw a large cotton shirt over your head. You were fairly certain it was Reiner’s, and were positively tickled by the idea of him having to walk back to the barracks shirtless. The soft green material skimmed your legs, meeting them mid-thigh. The sun was barely peeking through the room’s small window, as you tugged the shirt up to your nose to breathe in Reiner’s scent. The familiarity of his smell sent warmth spreading through your body, and you smiled to yourself, picturing yesterday’s events.   _Where the hell are my pants?_ You wanted to get out of there before everyone woke up. You needed to bathe, and clear your head, to work out what you were going to say to each of them. _Ah, there they are,_ you saw the white material peeking out from the bottom of the pile. Before you could walk over to grab them, someone’s hand wrapped gently around your ankle. Reiner grinned up at you from the floor, a lazy smile stretching across his handsome face. He was still stark naked and lying on his back. His honey eyes were half-lidded and boring into yours without even an ounce of shame.  
                      “That’s my shirt.” His voice was thick with sleep and sent shivers down your spine as you recalled the way he had been chanting your name just hours prior. “I’m taking it,” you couldn’t help but return his smile, “So say goodbye, because I won’t be giving it back.” He released a soft laugh at your response, running his hand up and down your calf muscle. “Listen, Y/n-”  
                    “-I’m heading to the showers,” you interrupted quickly, not quite ready to discuss the goings-on of last night. He looked away from you then, lost in thought, lips settling in a grim line. His brow furrowed harshly. Something about his expression unnerved you, so you raised the leg he wasn’t caressing to skim your toes across his bare chest. The action placated something in him, and his eyes snapped back to yours. “Want some company?” He all but growled at you, before releasing your leg to allow you to tug on your pants and boots. You plucked your abandoned shirt off the floor, trying to stifle your laughter as he wiggled his eyebrows at you. “I’ve got gait training,” you explained, “So I have to go, but I’ll see you later.”  
                   “Later then,” he frowned, sitting up. You started to leave the room without another word, when Reiner’s grim expression from earlier flashed through your mind. On a whim, you dashed back over to him, pressing your lips to his in a chaste kiss. “I really will see you later,” you promised, flushes working their way across both of your faces. He nodded at you, open-mouthed, strong nose rubbing against your own as his head bobbed. You rose and turned to leave again, but not before sneaking another peak at the hulking blonde. Later, as you toweled water from your damp hair, you still couldn’t quell the rush of excitement that had flooded your body after spotting his hopeful expression.  

                                                                                        ****

                       Less than an hour later you were clean and fed, making your way across the field that separated the mess hall from the stables. As you made your way into the large wooden building, the familiar smell of hay and animals flooded your nostrils. Years ago, when you were just a trainee, any military activity involving the large animals made you horribly nervous. Now that you had grown used to them, you found training soothing. Your own horse, a large white mare you affectionately dubbed “Marshmallow,” perked up upon seeing you enter the stables. After cooing to her and sneaking her a treat, you hitched a saddle around her middle and led her from the stables. You stepped into one stirrup and swung your leg over her other side, settling down. As soon as she began trotting lightly, you knew you were in trouble. Pain shot from your core, to you upper stomach and down through your legs. _Oh man, I’m way too sore for this_ Every bump on the horse’s back brought you closer to agony, as you pulled her to a stop, desperate to escape the ache.  
                      “Having some trouble there?” You didn’t even have to turn around to know who was teasing you. “Fuck off, Braun,” you pouted, sticking your tongue out at him as he moved to stroke your knee. “You seem sore,” he responded, looking positively pleased with himself as you wiggled your bottom around in the saddle, desperate to find a more comfortable position. “Yeah, I wonder why,” you deadpanned, unamused by his mocking tone. “What are you doing out here?”  
Reiner jerked a thumb over his shoulder in response, “Stable duty,” he grumbled out. Suddenly looking serious, his grip on your knee tightened, “You know, Y/n, I’m sure no one would notice if you took the day off.” You blushed, “Why, so you can make it even harder for me to train tomorrow?” He blinked owlishly at you for a second, before erupting into boisterous laughter. _This asshole_. You lead your horse away from him, and out towards the fields. Reiner continued laughing riotously at your pained expression as you pushed your horse faster, bouncing in her leather saddle.  

                                                                                               ****

                  When you returned, Reiner was still in the stables, slightly sweaty from exertion. He didn’t say a word to you, before reaching up to lift you from your horse. Together you brushed her down, and fastened her stall. You turned to leave after washing your hands in a small basin, still embarrassed by what you’d said earlier, before you were seized by the waist and swung over a muscled shoulder. You struggled and protested, beating your fists against Reiner’s broad back as he carted you into the small toolshed that sat opposite the stables. When he placed you upright again, you glared at him murderously, ready to unleash some serious verbal abuse but the pained expression on his face stopped you. Instead you froze, open-mouthed, one accusatory finger stabbed into his hard chest.      
                   “Y/n...” he began, “I’m sorry for laughing at you but... Last night was... And I... I just think we should...” Well this was new, where was his usual swagger, that unquestionable confidence that attracted you to him in the first place. A cocky Reiner was familiar, if not sometimes insufferable, but this bumbling one was downright adorable. “Use your words, Braun,” you teased, unable to stop a smile from settling on your face, “What, do you love me or something?”  
                  “Fuck it!” He shouted, “Yeah, I do.”  
                  Come again. You wanted to ask him to repeat himself, but before you had a chance, you were sandwiched between a wall and an impossibly strong chest. Reiner had his lips pressed forcefully to yours, one hand draping your thigh around his waist, the other planted firmly on your ass. When his tongue darted out to sweep your bottom lip, you didn’t hesitate to open your mouth and deepen the kiss. Reiner groaned into your mouth when you responded with equal enthusiasm, tongues brushing together, sweet and desperate. He broke from you, red faced and slid his hand from your bottom to cup your cheek. “You don’t have to say it back,” he mumbled against your lips before moving to suck firmly on your neck.  
                 “Reiner I-” you tried to interject, but his tongue cut you off again. His hands moved to your shirtfront, tearing fiercely at your buttons, then the straps of your harness. He pulled the garments from you, before planting a line of hot kisses down the middle of your chest and stomach. He knelt before you, tugging his own shirt off, pausing to dip his tongue into your bellybutton. He never paused to ask permission as he tugged your pants and panties from your body, though you would have readily given it to him. You kicked your boots off, trying to speed up the process as your clothes caught on them. Once you were completely bare before him, he ran his hands up and down the soft skin of your thighs before pressing his nose against your sex and inhaling deeply. You were too lost in lust to be embarrassed as he tugged one leg over his shoulder. “I didn’t get a chance to do this yesterday,” he purred up at you, teeth nibbling gently at your inner thigh. He pressed his tongue in quickly and firmly. There was nothing gentle in the caresses of his tongue and lips as he lapped at you like a starving man. He trailed one hand up your body to pinch at your nipples, the other splayed against your bottom as his head moved between your legs. When his teeth skimmed your clit, you nearly fainted, blind pleasure shooting through your body. You chanted, _so good,_ fingers clawing at the wall as your climax approached. When you released, it was with a loud yelp of his name. His tongue never let up on you, circling wildly between your folds. You couldn’t take it anymore, and pushed against the wall to escape the pressure of his mouth but he continued to work you. Until wasn’t until you begged, voice thick from the tears gathering in your eyes, throat raw from screaming, that he moved back. His lips were covered in your wetness, his tongue peeking out to lick them clean. Panting loudly, you rubbed your foot against the growing bulge in his trousers. He stood then, kissing you again, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. “Marco was right,” he grinned, “You taste damn go- _Fuck!_ ” You didn’t want to talk about anyone else, and snuck a hand into Reiner’s pants to grip at his hardened cock. The motions of your hand turned him into a groaning mess, patches of red blooming across his chest.  
                 “Y/n, stop,” he commanded, stepping back from you. You noted that he hadn’t worn his harness, as he quickly divested himself of his remaining clothing, before pushing you to the wall again. He slid a hand between you, dipping two fingers into your dripping core. Before Reiner had a chance to properly stretch you open for him, you tugged at his arm, desperate for the feel of him inside. “Have a little patience, baby,” he mumbled against the heated skin of your neck. You continued to tug at his arm, before running your hands across his chest and over his shoulders, gently dragging your nails against his skin. You couldn’t take the teasing anymore and grabbed the muscular flesh of his ass, pulling his hips closer, the head of his cock poking teasingly against your folds. “ _C’mon, Reiner!_ ” You growled.    
                  “It’s gonna hurt if I don’t-” you slapped a hand over his mouth. “I don’t care, I don’t _care_ ,” you whined, “I need you.” His patience snapped then as he lifted you easily by the backs of your thighs. You wrapped your legs around his waist, hands perched on his shoulders for support. “Y/n, look at me,” he commanded, reaching between you to align his hardness with your opening. “Keep looking at me,” he slammed home, burying all of his enormous cock inside of you in one bone-crushing thrust.  And _fuck,_ did it hurt.    
                       You might have been regretting your rush in those first few excruciating moments. Reiner pressed his lips repeatedly over your cheeks, issuing soft _I’m sorry’s_ and the occasional, _Relax baby_. You don’t know how long you stayed like that, agonizing over the pain shooting from your core, but still so content to have him so close you to. You could tell by the strengthening grip on your thighs that Reiner was growing impatient, desperate to move inside of you, but he stayed perfectly still, allowing you time to adjust. “Reiner, please,” you nearly sobbed into the smooth skin of his neck, “You can move, just do something.” He pulled out minutely, before lifting you up higher against his chest. His hips moved slowly, with a gentleness you assumed impossible for a man of his strength. “Like that,” you gasped, tugging his earlobe between your teeth. Hearing your pants and breathy moans so close was torturous, but Reiner continued with his easy pace, sucking in deep breaths every time you squeezed even tighter around him. As the pain began to melt away, your moans increased in volume. You began ordering him to move _faster, harder,_ heels pressing against his back to pull him deeper. Soon enough, he grew bolder, prying your hands from his shoulders to gather them over your head in one of his own. He looked down to where you were connected, watching himself pound in and out of you. Every time he slammed up, you felt like you were close enough to finish. You were wrapped around his length tightly, every sweet spot in your body stimulated. Surprisingly, Reiner released first, hot stickiness flooding your core and trickling down his still hard cock. You hadn’t realized he was so close, focused on your own immense pleasure, but the sight of him coming undone inside you was spectacular. His lips were parted in a silent scream as he continued to fuck you. One loud growl of your name sent you spiraling with him. All you knew was the feel of him inside you, as an orgasm wracked your body. Your ears rang with the intensity of it, muscles spasming around Reiner. After a few more shallow thrusts, he stilled against you.    
             Reiner leaned heavily against the wall, showing no signs of wanting to put you down. You knew he had to be exhausted, judging by how harshly he was sucking in breath. After what felt like an eternity, he set you gently on your feet, arms braced to catch you should your legs fail. Once he was confident they would not, he knelt before you a second time. Reiner rubbed his  cheek against your belly, arms wrapping lightly at your waist. The gesture seemed so unlike him, so defeated, so you slid down the wall to rest on your bottom, and pulled him forward to rest atop you. After a few moments he turned to lean his back against your chest and you draped your arms around his shoulders. Leaning between your thighs, head resting on your chest, Reiner sighed softly. You could tell he was worried, about the other men, about the words he assured you he didn’t need to hear. You would tell him, of course you would. But as he started snoring softly against you, you decided didn’t want to wake him just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always lovelies, thanks for reading! Comments & Kudos are always appreciated. Other endings are coming soon!  
> (SNK and all the babes belong to Isayama)


	3. Clearing Up the Confusion: Marco's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your freckled prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco x Reader Smut Warning

    

One week, it had been one week since you’d crept from the small room of the castle, desperate to escape before any of the others awoke. It had also been one week of bizarre conversations. You cornered Jean first, all your courage mustered to turn him down gently. He surprised you though, conceding gracefully and reminding you that your friendship would easily survive. “So, Freckles huh?” You stared at Jean wide-eyed, “Excuse me?”  
        “Oh, don’t play dumb with me, Y/n, we all saw the way the two of you were looking at each other.” You tried to deny it, to brush him off, to casually deny the obvious feelings you had for one Marco Bodt, but the flush working its way onto your cheeks gave you away. “If it doesn’t work out, promise me you’ll give me a chance, yeah?” You nodded slowly, wondering if Marco was aware of your apparently obvious feelings. “Yeah, pony boy,” you promised, laughing at the sour expression that settled across Jean’s face after hearing his most hated nickname.  
The talks you had with both Bertholdt and Reiner had gone similarly, each of them encouraging you to confess to the freckle-faced boy. Well, Bertholdt encouraged you to confess; Reiner clapped you firmly on the shoulder and barked at you to “Balls up.”  
    Since then you never seemed to be able to work up the courage to do just that. Every combination of words sounded wrong, every scenario you imagined seemed impossible. _Maybe I could sneak into his room after lights out and...Wait... Is that creepy?_ You were about ready to tear your hair out. As scene after ridiculous scene played in your head, you became more and more discouraged. _C’mon, Y/n, this is Marco we’re talking about, I’m pretty sure he’s made of sprinkles and rainbows._ Days continued to tick by, during which you avoided Marco like the plague, convincing yourself you’d already blown any chance you might have had. Every time you spotted his boyishly handsome face, you dropped whatever you were doing and ran. This escape plan was not without its flaws however, and already resulted in extra cleaning duties as you’d knocked over a trash in the mess hall in front of Levi, and a trip to the infirmary, after you’d dropped a stack of books onto Armin’s foot while bolting from the library.  
    So here you were again, pacing in a small clearing, trying desperately to find the right words. “So Marco,” you rehearsed, feet trampling over a worn-down patch of wildflowers, “About last, week. I know that you went first, but I also want you to be my last. Ugh, that’s horrible!” It was a cold and clear night, thick clusters of stars visible in the nearly black sky. The clearing was a familiar and comfortable place for you. You, Jean and Marco had found it after returning from a particularly difficult mission. Jean snorted loudly when you declared the clearing your secret spot, but in reality the three of you spent many of your free hours lounging lazily in the tall grass. The last time you’d been there had been just two weeks prior. This time, you and Marco sat alone. You’d noticed deep cut healing on his forearm and reached to run your fingers along its length. The action was repeated again and again, as you both began tracing scars on each other’s skin and trading the stories that went with them. The memory was deeply special to you, and only served to fuel your deepening feelings. _I’m just going to march up to him and say it,_ you thought, balling your fists up tight like the tough soldier you were.  
You turned sharply, ready to stomp out of the clearing, through the woods and straight into Marco’s dorm. Nerves steeled, you swallowed down your apprehension and made to walk towards the castle.  
    You nearly leapt out of your skin after colliding with a hard surface. “Ahh!” You shrieked, jumping backwards quickly before falling on your bottom in the grass. “Shit! Y/n, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Marco, of course it was Marco. “T-that’s okay,” you grumbled, reaching up to take his outstretched hand, “I was just-” _looking for you,_ “-About to go to bed,” you mumbled, unable to meet his eyes.  
    “Well then I’ll walk you back,” he offered, still gripping your smaller hand tightly in his. His hands were warm; you hadn’t noticed how cold it was until the heat emanating from his body began to surround you. “That’s okay, Freckles, I can handle it. Besides, you must have come out here for a reason.”  
    “Yeah, I was looking for you,” he confessed, chocolate eyes boring into your e/c ones. You opened your mouth to respond to him, but he quickly interrupted. “Listen, Y/n, what do you think of me? I mean, you haven’t called me Freckles since we were kids. Do I still seem like a kid to you?” _Hell no._ Marco continued; “I know I’m probably not the man you want to be with, but I am a man. We’re not kids anymore, Y/n”  
    “Marco, of course I don’t think of you as a little kid, I mean, how could I now? You’re the sweetest guy I know, Marco. And I’m not the only one who believes that; everyone thinks you’re the nicest person they’ve ever me-”  
    “-That’s just it Y/n! I don’t want to be _nice,_ not when it comes to you. So I’m just going to be selfish, and say this: you’re the most important person to me and I’ve known that for a long time. So pick me, y/n. Be with me.” His eyes were boring into yours fiercely. You were positive you looked like some idiotic fish, opening and closing your mouth, unable to respond to him. After a few moments, it was clear he was beginning to take your silence as a rejection, and he dragged your hand up to his lips, to press kisses to your knuckles. After a few moments, you recovered and started laughing loudly. Marco dropped your hand then, a deep frown settling on his face. His frown was so cute, you couldn’t stop your giggling.  
    You couldn’t take it, his whole confession had been too surreal. After you finally stifled your laughter, you looked up at him, wiping tears of mirth from the corners of your eyes. He was staring at the ground like it stolen his first born. “Marco,” you commanded, “Look at me.” After a few moments he did, eyes softening at the smile still stretched across your face. “I want to be with you too,” you assured him, “I was coming to find you right before you scared me.”  
    For a second, he looked hopeful, before spoiling it with a “Look, y/n, you don’t have to say that just because you feel sorry for me.” For the first time in your life, you wanted to smack Freckles. “Oh don’t be such a saint, Bodt,” you growled out, before throwing your arms around his shoulders to kiss him firmly on the mouth. _Did I break him,_ you wondered as you continued to press kisses to his unresponsive lips. “Ugh.. You’ve got to work with me here,” you murmured against his mouth, before moving back to to cup his strong jaw in your hands. “Marco...” You whispered, “Are you in there?”  
    Your question set a wide grin on his face, as he moved his arms to press you closer to him. “I’m here,” he laughed, “Just surprised is all. I thought for sure you were going to tell me nicely to step off, and then pat my head like I was your little brother or something.” You laughed with him then. “Step off? When have I ever told anyone to ‘step off’?” He shrugged in response, still grinning like a madman.  
    He released you slowly, pushing past you to drag you towards the clearing. Once he reached its middle, he sat down before you, tugging at you to straddle his waist. His forwardness excited you, as you both began exchanging feverish kisses. Before long, you were making out like your lives depended on it, tongues sliding, hot and wet, against each other. Marco rolled to press you beneath him, lithe body crushed against yours. One arm he kept wrapped tightly around your waist, using his free hand to grasp none too gently at your covered breasts. You kept both hands fisted in his soft hair, moaning with relief as his thigh pressed forward to rub against your core. “Oh, Marco...” You whined, taking in his pleasured expression. His lips were swollen cherry red, and wet from your exchanges. “This time you’re all mine,” he murmured, before moving in to crush your lips together again.  
    You tugged his shirt free from his trousers, helping him to tug the offending material over his head. He rolled both of you over again, settling you on top of him to remove your own shirt. Once off, you quickly unlatched your bra, flinging it behind you. Marco leaned up to suck and bite at your neck, effectively marking you. You squirmed above him, cursing the layers of clothes that separated you from his swelling erection. His lips dipped from your neck to your exposed nipples, tongue circling each of them in turn before he nibbled at them gently. His free hand came up to toy with them, and you threw your head back, unable to quiet your squeals of pleasure. You moved to stop him then, though every nerve in your body was screaming at you not to. You rose, tugging your remaining clothes from your body, growling out a “Hurry up.”  
    Marco didn’t need to be told twice, flung his boots off and ripped his pants down. He hissed when his hardness met the cold air, but his complaints died on his lips when you kneeled before him. “It’s my turn for this,” you smiled mischievously, running your fingers along his hardness, before firmly pressing your thumb into the slit at the head. He began groaning loudly then, breath hitching audibly when you leaned forward to suck him into your mouth. His reactions encouraged you and turned you on massively, tongue swirling around the head of his cock to coax those delicious noises from him. His moans were driving you insane, so you slipped your fingers underneath you to press them against your wetness. You needed something, anything, to relieve the aching pressure that had settled there. “Wait Y/n,” Marco whined, “Let me do that for you.” Reluctantly, you released him from your mouth, and he reached forward to pull your fingers from your core. He looked positively sinful, before sliding the wet digits into his mouth to get a taste of you. You couldn’t take anymore teasing, you had to have him.  
    “Come here,” he commanded tugging you onto his lap to align your hips, before lying back to settle in the grass. His smoothed his hands up your thighs to grip your hips. You rose to push his thick cock inside, nearly crying with relief as he pulled you down to meet his hips. You began rocking your hips in slow circles, adjusting to the spectacular feeling of him inside you. His hands rose to palm your breasts and tweak your nipples. You began riding him then, as his hips slammed up to meet each of your downward thrusts. You began panting his name, leaning forward to kiss him sweetly while your hips steadily moved you towards bliss. You could tell, though, that he was holding back, so you tugged firmly at his hair. “Marco,” you begged, “Don’t hold back, please. I can take it.” Growling loudly, he flipped you over to hitch your legs over his shoulders. His arms caged you in, and he crouched over you, sweat glowing on his body. His hips were still, so you snuck a hand between you to rub at yourself again. “Hurry up,” you demanded, “I mean it. Or I’ll finish without you.”  
    “I’m sorry, I just can’t believe you’re actually here,” he whispered. The confession sent chills running through your body, and you reached up to caress his face. “I’m here,” you promised, “And I’m not going anywhere.” His eyes narrowed then as he began slamming his hips into yours forcefully. His thrusts had lost their former gentleness as he pounded you hard and fast. “Marco!” You screamed clawing at his back. The position left you completely defenseless. All you could do was scream out your pleasure as he slammed his thick length into you. It didn’t take long for you to start convulsing around him, back arched and head thrown back. This time, he didn’t command you to wait for him, only continued to crash deeper inside of you. You clawed at his shoulders and his thrusts turned wild, as he moved your legs from his shoulders to his waist. “Marco,” you whined unable to take anymore, “Come for me.” You moved to crash your lips together before your begging undid him, and he groaned loudly, firing his hot release deep inside of you. He crashed onto you then, twitching violently. You wrapped your arms around him, muttering sweet words into his ears until he stilled. He made no move to pull out of you, only panted hot puffs of air against your chest as you pushed his sweaty hair back to kiss his forehead. He lifted his head then to smile at you, dimpled cheeks and warm eyes filling you with lust again. You returned the smile, humming contentedly as he moved to press kisses in between your breasts. “I want you again,” you stated casually and Marco began laughing against your skin. “Just give me a second,” he promised as you felt him beginning to swell inside of you again. You stayed out in the clearing until dawn, and Marco definitely delivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNK and all the babes belong to Isayama  
> Thanks for reading lovelies <3


	4. Corner Him: Bertholdt's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the end in which you catch a Fubar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt x Reader Smut Warning

     Bertholdt Fubar was a sprinter, that much you knew for sure. Since your little rendezvous with the boys a few days ago, Bertholdt had become the resident ghost of the Survey Corps castle. He was rumored to exist, though hardly anyone saw him. Instead, Bertholdt seemed to haunt the corner of every room, always hovering near the door should anyone actually try and engage him.You’d catch glimpses of his back every time you entered a room, but afterwards he would be gone so quickly, you couldn’t say with certainty that you’d actually spotted the gentle giant. After you explained your feelings for the lanky man to Reiner, the blonde had given you some helpful pointers on catching his best friend. “You’ve just got to corner him, Y/n, or he’ll keep running from you forever.”  
     “Yeah but Reiner,” you interjected, “Maybe this is Bert’s way of telling me he doesn’t want to be with me. I mean, I didn’t know it was possible for someone to run that fast. I guess his legs are pretty long though.....” You couldn’t help but sound defeated, and hung your head forward. Reiner reached reached across the table you shared, to place a comforting hand over your own. “Don’t worry babe,” he grinned at you, “Trust me, that definitely isn’t it. As if he’d turn you down after seeing you nake-”  
     “That’s enough!” You shouted, huffing loudly as you stood up from the table. Reiner threw his head back to laugh loudly at your flustered expression. You stormed, red faced, from the mess hall, after Reiner shouted a “Good luck” after you. _Maybe this isn’t completely hopeless._  
     By dinner time, you had grown nervous again. But with Reiner’s assurances in mind, you marched over to their table to sit down next to Bertholdt. Unfortunately, he saw you coming, which resulted in him scrambling from the bench and out the door. When he tried to slip between Sasha and Connie, Bertholdt stumbled, and the three of them crashed to the floor, food flying everywhere. Sasha looked like she wanted to cry when she noticed her tray had been flipped over. Bertholdt’s face was so red, it was practically steaming. You were positive he was mortified, and would melt into the floor if given the opportunity. You stepped up to him to offer a hand. He mumbled something about needing a shower as you pulled him to his feet. Before you had a chance to open your mouth, Bertholdt had turned and escaped you once again. _Oh my God, this is impossible._  
      _Or is it?_ If Bert was heading towards the showers, that meant he would have nowhere left to run. “Corner him,” Reiner had said, and you were going to do just that. 

****

     The steam billowing from the male shower room hit you as soon as you’d opened the door. Luckily, it was still dinner time, and no one in the military favored skipping meals. You could tell by the light pitter-patter of water against the floor, that only one shower was being used. _I’ve got you now Bertl,_ you thought, as you crept as quietly as possible along the tiled floor. When you reached the end of the first row of showers, all empty, you decided the best way to surprise Bertholdt would be to remain completely silent, so you paused to pull your leather boots off, abandoning them on a small bench. You continued to creep along, hand slapped over your mouth to stifle your giggles. _What if I give him a heart attack,_ you worried briefly, but continued on anyway, remembering the sting of watching him bolt from you in the cafeteria.   
     You turned a corner, and moved down the second row of showers. _There he is!_ You noticed his clothes first, hanging on a hook outside his shower stall, along with a fluffy towel. You spotted a pair of large tan feet peeking out below the white of the shower curtain. Water skimmed down his exposed calf muscles, as did faint trails of bubbles. You paused, remembering the gorgeous lines of Bertholdt’s naked body as he hovered over you, the broad shoulders and muscled abdomen, the faint trail of dark hair that led from his belly button and lower. You nearly started drooling when you imagined the water rolling over the crescent-mooned muscles of his ass. Heat spread through your body, darkening your cheeks a deep red. _This is it,_ you thought, before reaching your hand out to tug the curtain aside.   
     “WHAT THE- Y/N?!” Bertholdt hopped back, hands moving in front of him ~~to cover his~~ to preserve his modesty. He looked at you wide-eyed, embarrassment burning from his chest to the tips of his ears. Water cascaded over his lithe body. You noticed that he must have been shampooing his hair, as it was thick with bubbles that were running into his eyebrows and down the back of his neck. In other words, he looked damn good. _What did I come in here for?_   
     “Ugh.. Y-Y/n, what are you doing in here?” Bert stuttered  
     “Hmm, what?” You mumbled out, eyes still glued to his abdomen, “What am I doing in here? I, ugh...Oh! I need to talk to you Bert, I have something to tell you.” Bertholdt’s hung his head low, sadness washing over his face and turning his lips to a frown.  
     “You didn’t have to come in here to tell me. I-I saw you this morning, so I already know.” What in the hell was he talking about? “Saw who this morning,” you asked, “What are you talking about Bertl?” He sighed loudly, shoulders drooping. “You and Reiner,” he said, “You were together this morning. Look, Y/n, I get it.”  
     “Me and Reiner? No Bert, you misundersto-”  
     “I wouldn’t chose me either,” he interrupted, “But I thought that it if... If I didn’t give you a chance to tell me, then it wouldn’t be true.” _So that’s why he’s been running from me._ Of course Bertholdt would assume you were going to reject him. Well that just wasn’t going to work for you. Now you just had to figure out how you were going to convince him otherwise, though you were pretty sure you could think of something. “Bert,” you tried again, “You misunderstood. I don’t want to be with Reiner.”  
     “You don’t?” He asked, head snapping upwards, “Well good luck with Jean or Marco then.” _This idiot._ You opened your mouth ready to groan in frustration, when Bertholdt’s eyes snapped shut and he let out a sharp hiss. The shampoo from his hair was running into his eyes, burning them, and he still hadn’t moved his hands from his front. “Bend down,” you ordered, stepping into the shower stall, ignoring the stream of water that began to soak your clothes. Bertholdt nodded and complied, moving down to let you run your fingers through his hair. You washed the soap out gently, “Keep your eyes closed,” before leaning forward to press kisses to his eyelids. Bertholdt’s face burned an even brighter red, as his jaw dropped open. “I don’t want anyone else Bert,” you promised, “I just want you.” 

     He was on you in a flash, tongue sliding between your lips as his arms wrapped around to crush you to his naked chest. Hot water continued to pour over you, soaking you to your skin. He slicked your hair back over your face before slipping a hand between you to unbutton your pants. He slid his hand around then, underneath your panties to squeeze at your bottom. You were panting harshly into his mouth, desperate to feel his heated skin against yours. You tried to pull back and yank your shirt over your head, but the wet material clung to your skin. Laughing, you both tugged at the offending garment until you were free, bra soon following it. He knelt to peel your wet pants from your legs and they landed with a wet slap against the tile. “Can I?” He asked, large hands skimming against the waistband of your panties. He ripped them down your legs before you had a chance to answer, before rising up to kiss you again. He towered over you, and you rose high up on your toes to meet his lips. Even with the stretch, Bertholdt still had to crouch to tangle your tongues together.   
     He spun you around then to push you against the tile. The cold was a shock to your heated skin, but you couldn’t complain as the length of Bertholdt’s body pressed firmly against your back. He pulled your arms up over your head, firmly pushing your hands against the tile. “Keep your hands there,” he commanded, before moving to slide his hands up the side of your body, and over your breasts. “Fuck Bert,” you moaned as he pinched at your nipples, rolling the hardened buds between his fingers. _Fuck, he’s hard,_ you noticed as his cock rubbed against your bottom. His teeth skimmed from your neck to your earlobe, and he moaned loudly when you poked your bottom out to grind against him. When one of his hands snuck between your legs, you saw stars. Two of his long fingers circled your clit, before dipping lower to push inside of you. Before long he’d turning you into a whining mess, fingers pumping into you quickly. He moved his other hand to push against your lower belly as he crooked the fingers inside of you. The adjustment magnified the pressure within your core, and you came with a loud scream, knees quivering. Your moans echoed off the tiled walls as Bertholdt’s fingers slipped from you. “Good girl,” he grunted before pulling your hips back to bend you over further.   
     Your body was aching for him then, bent in an ‘L’ shape. You obediently kept your hands against the wall. “Bert _please,_ ” you whined; he bent forward to kiss between your shoulder blades. He began sliding the head of his impressive hardness into you, before pulling out to rub against your clit. “Don’t tease me, Bertl,” you sobbed. He buried himself deep within you then, grinding against your sweet spot. “You’re so tight,” he huffed from above, hands knotted over your hips. You didn’t have to beg him anymore, as he started to slam into you. The sound of your bottom smacking against his hips could be heard over the rush of water. He pounded into your wetness, your body offering no resistance to him. One of his hands moved forward to tug at your hair, gently pulling your head back as you bounced with the force of his thrusts. “I’m so close, Bert,” you groaned, the feeling of him within you nearly overwhelming. “Me too,” he grunted out, hips moving even faster. You yelped when he tugged you up, pulling your feet from the floor. One arm was sandwiched firmly between your body and the tile. He moved his other hand from your hair over one of your own against the wall. He interlaced his fingers over yours, never ceasing his deep thrusts into your core. It only took, one, two, three, more thrusts for you to finish again, head rolling back to rest on his shoulder as Bertholdt pounded you through your orgasm. Your tightness squeezing around him proved too much, and he yelped behind you, filling your core with his creamy release.  
     You both gasped as Bertholdt stumbled backwards with you in his arms. He plopped down on the floor, pulling you to sit on his lap. His arms were wrapped loosely around your waist and he pressed kisses to your wet shoulder. “Believe me yet?” You asked, laughing as he pulled you tight against him. “Mmmhmm,” he drawled; you could hear the smile in his voice. When you both caught your breath, you stood to _actually_ shower together. You exchanged languid kisses throughout, unable to wipe the smiles from your faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it lovelies 
> 
>  
> 
> (SNK and all the babes belong to Isayama)


	5. Worth It: Jean's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love Jean <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean x Reader Smut Warning

      It was five days ago exactly, which marked a month since your night with the boys, when you realized you were doomed. You were assigned kitchen duty with Jean, and he’d reached up to grab something from the top shelf, dumping a bag of flour over his head. It was at that precise moment you looked up and realized, _Oh shit, I’m in love with Kirschstien._ The white powder covered his head and shoulders, clinging to his long lashes, settling into the bow above his top lip. Now you knew you’d had feelings for the man since that night, and probably long before, but you hadn’t quite worked out how deep they ran. He stood frozen, the most adorable shocked expression planted on his face, his now white eyebrows shot up high, and dusted lips open. “Oi, Y/n, help me out will you?” He managed before erupting into a fit of laughter. You walked to him, towel in hand and he stooped to let you clear the powder from his face. When your fingers skimmed over his sharp cheekbones, a cocky grin settled on his face. “You’re blushing,” he said, looking as smug as ever. He leaned forward then, eyes closing, a warm hand moving up to cup your cheek. _Oh my God, he’s going to kiss me,_ which you weren’t quite ready for since you just figured out you freaking _loved_ him (which was alarming; you were sure you’d settled on a strong _like-like_ ). Grade school assessment aside, your heart was racing and your stomach was in knots and, oh dear, his soft lips were so close, and holy shit, he smelled good, and _fuck,_ you were panicking. So of course you did the only rational thing you could think of, which was to push him back none too gently and bolt from the kitchen. 

      Later during sparring training, after you two had been partnered up, Jean marched up to you like a man possessed. Arms crossed and brow wrinkled menacingly, he opened his mouth and shouted, “What happened a few weeks ago didn’t matter, it wasn’t that big of a deal!” And his words couldn’t have come at a worse time. You’d seen his temper boil over before, but he’d never lashed out at you. The cruel words sent dread coursing through you, as tears began to sting the back of your eyes. “Well,” you screamed right back at him, “You don’t matter to be either, _Gene,_ so just fuck right off!” You practically spat the words at him, before turning on your heel and marching towards the castle. The next four days were miserable, as you continued to wrestle with your feelings for Jean, whilst exchanging angry looks with him at every available opportunity. Marco could sense the change, and tried to persuade you both to work it out, but that only resulted in both of you speaking through him. _“Tell Y/n, she should wipe that ugly look of her face!” “Marco, tell pony boy that if he doesn’t like my face, then he doesn’t have to look at it!”_ Marco had thrown his hands up then, and if Saint Bodt had given up on you, that meant you were in big trouble.

* * *

      Now it was Sunday, the first Sunday you’d gotten off in a long time, and you strolled casually through a nearby town. You wore your civilian clothes, a simple blouse and skirt, happy to be unencumbered by the familiar tightness of your harness. The clear sky overhead only furthered darkened your mood, _I wonder where Jean and Marco are,_ reminding you of the fun you should have been having. As you turn to head back to base, you spotted a familiar copper-blonde head bobbing. Jean’s back was to you, hands in his pockets. You wondered if you should approach him, _What would Saint Bodt do?_

      Steeling your nerves, you cupped a hand around your mouth and shouted, “Hey Jean!” He turned then, eyes widening at the sound of your voice. Apparent sadness was etched into his features, before his face screwed up, presumably to shout something snarky at you. At that precise moment, something caught your foot and you crashed hard on the dirt path. Dust billowed up around you, as heavy footprints echoed towards you. “Clumsy idiot,” Jean grunted, looping his arms beneath your shoulders to tug you to your feet. “I’m fine,” you said, pulling yourself from his grasp to continue forward. When your injured foot met the ground again, your leg gave out, crumpling beneath you. Brawny arms gripped you before you hit the dirt, and Jean looped one arm under your legs to lift and cradle you against his chest. He carried you back then, muttering loudly about what a pain in the ass you were. 

      When you reached the castle, you expected him to abandon you in the infirmary and continue on his not-so-merry way. Instead he carted you into the boy’s dorm, laying you on the bottom bed of the bunk he shared with Marco. “I’ll fix you up,” he said, pulling your black leather flats from your feet. He sat on the floor before you, legs crossed, and tugged a first aide kit from under the bed. He wrapped your swelling ankle gently, fingers prodding with the utmost care. “Jean I-”

      “-Y/n,” he started. You both snapped your mouths closed, awkwardly. “You go first,” you offered. Jean stood then, moving to set beside you atop his bed. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a jackass,” he began. “Oh, a sorry from Jean Kirschstien, are you feeling alright?” You pressed a hand to his forehead, a smile stretching across your lips. “Y/n, I’m serious. I was a dick to you,” he looked away, cheeks reddening. “Yeah me too,” you conceded, “I’m really sorry I yelled at you. And I’m sorry for... For pushing you away that day in the kitchen.” He still refused to look at you or return your smile. “Kiss and makeup?” You asked, only half joking. Your heart began to race then as he remained silent. “C’mon Jean,” you said, chuckling nervously and lightly shoving his shoulder, “Let’s be friends again.”

      “I don’t want to be friends, Y/n.” Well, that felt like taking a punch. You stood to leave then, all other words dying on your lips. He caught your wrist, tugging you back to him. “You’re just gonna leave? You don’t have anything else to say?”

      “In case you didn’t notice, Jean, _you_ rejected _me!_ You don’t want to be friends, fine! Then leave me alone.” He yanked you closer then, pulling you to stand between his open legs. “I don’t want to be friends,” he said again and you tried to turn again but his grip tightened, “I... I _can’t_ be friends with you. I love you, Y/n. So no, I can’t be just your friend.” 

      “You love me?” You asked, e/c eyes transfixed by his amber ones. “Yeah,” he breathed out, lips curving upwards into a lopsided smile, “Yeah, I do.” You crawled onto his lap then, knees planted firmly on either sides of his hips. Jean stared up at you, dumbfounded, as you moved to wrap your hands on either sides of his neck. “I love you too,” you said, and it was so easy to get the words out; you’d been holding them in for days. Jean pulled you to him, before turning to lay you down on his bed, propping himself above you. “That’s settled then,” was all he said before he leaned down to claim your lips with his own. 

      You kissed hungrily, lips and tongues moving together slowly. You tugged a hand into his hair, titling your head to deepen this kiss. He tasted impossibly sweet, and you pulled his shirt from the waist of his pants, to run your hands against the hard angles of his abdomen. The press of your cold hands sent a shiver through his body, and he grunted into your mouth. He pulled back then, chest heaving, staring at you like he couldn’t believe what had just happened. 

      “Y/n, I want to kiss you,” Jean hovered over you, lips swollen and amber eyes glazed. You reached up to run a finger over his fuller top lip. “Umm, Jean, you are... We already are...” You trailed off, confused. “I want to kiss you here I mean,” he said, running his hand up your skirt to rub at you lightly through your panties. You quickly nodded your consent, so unused to your old friend’s gentle touches. He kissed down your neck then, pausing over your chest to unbutton your blouse. You rose up so he could push the soft material over your shoulders. He continued pressing open-mouthed kissed between the valley of your breasts and over your stomach. When he reached the waistband of your skirt, he moved lower on the bed to lie on his stomach between your parted thighs. Jean began pushing your skirt up then, sliding the cotton against your legs. He peeled your panties from you, rolling them slowly down your legs and over your feet. You were exposed before him, a flush working its way across your chest. Heat pooled in your lower stomach when you felt his hot breath hit your wetness. “Already wet, huh?” He breathed out, some of that familiar cockiness coloring his voice. 

      Jean placed a gentle kiss to you then, right above your clit, careful not to touch the sensitive bump. “Jean,” you breathed out, voice light and airy, unable to resist pulling at the longer parts of his copper-blonde hair. “ _Oh,_ ” you squeaked, when his lips pressed over you again, this time gently sucking at the sensitive bundle of nerves. He slid his tongue against it, groaning at your taste. He moved one hand to rub soothingly at your hipbone, the other coming forward to spread the soft flesh between your legs. His fingers allowed him more access to you, as he continued to lap gently. Your legs began quivering at the tender presses of his lips and tongue. “You taste sweet,” he murmured against you, hair tickling your thighs. Jean pushed two fingers inside you then, magnifying your pleasure tenfold. You writhed against the bed, nearly screaming when his tongue pushed in to join his fingers. 

      You were _so close,_ and worried your bottom lip between your teeth. Jean was working tirelessly, and you were damn near convinced he was a god. You leaned up on your elbows to watch him, peeking over your covered breasts to watch his tongue move against you. He looked up at you then, never ceasing the movements of his mouth or fingers. It was the look in his eyes that undid you, so hungry and loving, shining with lust and promise. You yelped, lying back on the bed, trembling as his tongue continued its sweet assault against your core. When the last aftershocks subsided, you tugged at his hair and he finally let up, crawling up your body, tongue sliding out across his lips. 

      “Good?” He asked, looking apprehensive. _“Amazing,”_ you breathed out, bones effectively turned to jelly. Jean smiled, pushing the wire of your bra up over your breasts to admire their swell, and your hardened nipples. He moved to take one bud into his mouth, holding it lightly between his teeth as his tongue ran across its peak. You noticed the tent in his pants then, “I want to do it for you,” you said, reaching out to grip him through the harsh material. “Next time,” he grunted, yanking his shirt over his head before shimmying out of his pants, “I have to have you.”

      He pressed his body over the length of yours, and you found that you loved the feel of his weight on top of you. Your skirt was still bunched up around your waist, and the fabric of your bra tickled your neck, but when he reached a hand down to push his cock inside you, you found that you didn’t care. He never paused, never gave you a moment to adjust, as his long curved length moved within you. Jean hitched one of your thighs around his waist, angling his hips to crash deeper inside of you. The feel of him was otherworldly, and you reached up to pull him closer. Chest pressed tightly against your own, Jean buried his face in the crook of your neck, panting against your smooth skin. You wanted to tell him how amazing he felt, how you had never felt anything quite this spectacular, but could only manage to whine weakly, and run your fingers over his undercut. He wasn’t so much thrusting as he was rolling his hips into yours. They moved in deep waves, grinding against you with force. “Y-Y/n, I...” he groaned, “Y/n, I love you.” _I love you too, Jean._ You couldn’t get the words out, too overcome with emotion, instead you chanted his name _Jean, Jean, Jean,_ rolling your hips up to meet his. 

      He propped himself up, balancing on one forearm, his other hand sliding underneath your neck. His hips started moving more quickly then as you began to lose it. His eyes were locked onto yours; he moved his hand to wrap loosely at your throat. “Say it, Y/n,” he commanded, thrusts turning violent “Say it.” 

      “I...l-lo” You couldn’t finish, not when his cock began slamming into that special place inside of you. He growled out your name, fingers tightening minutely, cock moving impossibly deep within your core, “Y/N!”

       You were so close.“I love you!” You screamed, before he leaned down to kiss you roughly. You came then, moaning into his mouth as he released inside of you. You shook beneath him, as wave after wave of pleasure rocked your tired body. You moved your hands to grip the firm muscles of his ass as he rode you both to completion. After a few more, slow, deep thrusts, he collapsed against you. Jean soon rolled off, but quickly shot out his strong arms to pull you to his chest. Arms moving clumsily behind you, he unlatched and discarded your bar as you kicked your skirt down your legs. His sun-kissed skin was hot against yours, and you noticed faint red lines marring his shoulders. “The others will be back soon,” you sighed, unwilling to part with him. His brow furrowed in response, but his eyes remained closed. “Don’t spoil it baby,” he grunted, arms tightening. You wrapped your arms around his waist then, and forgot all about everyone except Jean Kirschstien as you fell asleep. 

      The next morning, the blush on Eren’s face said it all: you had been caught. But when Jean’s fingers tightened around your own underneath the table, and he threw back his head to laugh loudly at something Marco said, all you could think was _worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Five's a Crowd. Thanks everyone for reading! I had a little too much fun with this fic....   
> <3  
> SNK and all the babes belong to Isayama


End file.
